


Я слышу твой пульс

by Star_Wars_dark_Side



Series: Выкладка R-NC-17 [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, ангст, драма, загадка: сколько героев умерло в финале? Один, смерть персонажей, технотвари!AU, тлен
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_dark_Side/pseuds/Star_Wars_dark_Side
Summary: После провала на «Старкиллер» бывший магистр Рен и генерал Хакс отправлены в бесполезную экспедицию. Что можно найти там, где лучше не искать, и что потерять при этом?





	

  
[читать дальше](http://sw-darkside.diary.ru/p212005795.htm?oam#more3)Когда экспедиция вернулась на борт «Ищущего», Кайло остался в комнате для медитаций. Усталость нескольких последних месяцев давала о себе знать, но теперь, возможно, у них появится шанс отдохнуть. Если то, что они искали, окажется среди привезенных предметов, долгие поиски оправдают себя.

Сейчас у него вместо отдыха были медитации, тренировки — он все еще не восстановился после «Старкиллер» — и вечера с Хаксом. Впрочем, даже для разговоров оба устали слишком сильно, а короткий поверхностный сон не шел на пользу ни Силе, ни рассудку. Ни возвращению с задания, если в возвращении — с тех пор, как новый магистр рыцарей Рен отправил экспедицию — еще оставался смысл.

Когда ломящая тупая боль в затылке исчезла, Кайло отправился в кабинет Хакса, но там его не нашел. Значит, ушел лично проверять все, что привезла седьмая группа поисковиков.

В специальное отделение грузового отсека нельзя было пройти без защитного костюма. Изолированная вентиляция, тройной ряд дверей и не меньше пяти минут химической обработки при выходе — все меры предосторожности, которые они могли себе позволить.

Когда третья дверь закрылась за спиной, Кайло подошел к ряду серебристых ящиков, расставленных прямо на полу. В некоторых остались только раскрошившиеся от времени скелеты, но в центральном — самом большом — оказались обломки массивных плит. Саркофаг.

— Пусто, — сообщил Хакс раньше, чем Кайло успел задать вопрос. — Я отправил на опись большую часть мусора. Ты ничего не чувствуешь?

— Нет, — ответил Кайло. — От саркофага идет слабый отклик Силы, но после стольких лет это уже не имеет значения.

— Значит, снова все впустую, — спокойно сказал Хакс, отчего надоевшая головная боль вернулась. Спокойствие — тоже лишь часть усталости, не больше. — На Тайтоне нет того, что бы нам помогло.

— Возможно, нам строит прекратить искать, — тихо начал Кайло, не отводя взгляда от серебристой мелкой пыли, парящей в воздухе над дальними контейнерами. — Мы можем найти другой способ вернуться.

— Я не хочу возвращаться, — так же тихо произнес Хакс. — Нам не к чему возвращаться.

— Давай обсудим это позже? — Маска защитного костюма скрывала лицо Хакса, но Кайло и не нужно было видеть его, чтобы знать, о чем тот думает. — И хватит на сегодня. Пойдем.

В раздевалке Кайло перехватил Хакса за запястье и развернул к себе ладонь:

— Что это?

— Наверное, перчатка защитного костюма лопнула. — Хакс осмотрел оставшийся на руке бледно-розовый след. — И химия во время процедуры обработки попала на кожу.

— Зайдешь к медикам?

Если Хакс и хотел возразить, то не стал — просто кивнул, забрал полотенце и ушел в освежитель.

Час спустя на его ладони не было бледного следа, медицинский дроид не нашел отклонений от нормы, только советовал выспаться.

Ночное освещение в каюте оставалось на минимуме — достаточное, чтобы они могли видеть друг друга. Кайло осторожно коснулся плеча Хакса. Тот не спал. Усталость слишком давно превратилась в бессонницу.

— Ты правда думаешь, что мы можем не возвращаться? — Кайло привычно отвел в сторону отросшие рыжие пряди со лба Хакса. — И у нас есть выбор?

— За четыре месяца таких поисков древних артефактов неясного смысла я устал больше, чем за последние десять лет. — Хакс поймал его руку и сплел пальцы. — Мое звание остается формальным, ты вообще потерял свой пост. Мы так и будем слишком далеко, когда все поменяется.

— Ты о войне?

— И о ней тоже. Если мы доживем до ее конца. Сноук передаст — или потеряет — свою власть кому-то из тех, кто под рукой. Не мне и не тебе.

— Что мы сделаем?

— Улетим. Скоро. Мы еще сможем вернуться к тому, с чего начали, но для этого нужно остаться в живых. Ты же со мной?

— Еще раз спросишь такое — и я разнесу твой разум на осколки, — ответил Кайло, обнял Хакса за плечи и прижался губами к прохладному лбу.

— Не знал, что Сила вернулась к тебе, — прошептал Хакс ему в шею. — Но она нам пригодится. Потому что мы улетаем.

А потом он вздрогнул — Кайло не мог не заметить этот озноб. Насколько же он устал? Они оба?

— Спи, — сказал Кайло, накрыл обоих одеялом и закрыл глаза.

Несколько минут спустя пульс — тоже ощутимый под светлой кожей — стал ровным.

Утро они провели за составлением нового маршрута. Когда офицеры — все семь человек, что были под их командованием — ушли, Кайло посмотрел на Хакса.

Тот нервно тер правое запястье. Не тем движением, которое раньше говорило о задумчивости.

— Что с тобой? — Кайло подошел ближе.

— Наверное, вчера потянул руку, пока разбирал материалы. — На ощупь кожа была прохладной, сама кисть — тяжелой. Кайло попытался считать пульс. — Я уже был у медиков. Вчера. Ничего страшного.

Через два дня Хакс проснулся среди ночи. Кайло успел привыкнуть к тому, что бессонница иногда уводила его из каюты. Утром нужно было просто прийти в кабинет и разбудить — заснувшего за столом. Но три часа спустя Хакс вернулся. В защитном костюме — одном из тех, в которых заходил в закрытый грузовой отсек.

— Мне нужно проверить кое-что. — Он не подошел к кровати и жестом остановил Кайло, когда тот попытался подняться. — Медики проверят состав твоей крови.

Из медотсека Кайло вернулся в пустую каюту. Неважно, сколько света было в коридорах — наверное, слишком много для поздней ночи. Хакса он нашел в посадочном ангаре. Тот все так же был в защитном костюме.

— Что происходит? — Кайло заставил его посмотреть на себя. — Ты не можешь так поступить.

— Я не поступаю, — донеслось из-за маски. — Но я должен.

— Объяснишь по пути.

— Ты не летишь со мной.

— Ты знаешь, что лечу. И объяснишь.

Они вылетели, когда дроид доставил вещи, медикаменты и запас пайков.

— Это древний искусственный нановирус, изобретение Темной стороны, — заговорил Хакс. — Нужно проверить, заражен ли я. Записей мало, почти все засекречены.

— Что именно будет? Сколько времени займет проверка?

— Несколько дней. Ты проводишь меня до ближайшей планеты, пригодной для выживания, в этом секторе их несколько. Вернешься на корабль. Прилетишь снова через неделю.

— Я останусь с тобой.

— Кайло.

— Да. А если ты болен? Ты сможешь себе помочь? Вызвать меня раньше? Что это за болезнь?

— Это опасно.

— Не пытайся со мной спорить, — медленно произнес Кайло.

И разговор закончился.

Только через два дня на крошечном спутнике пустой планеты, где атмосфера и вода были пригодны для жизни, Хакс сказал, что формула его крови изменилась.

Он не снимал костюм. Не открывал защитный визор маски. Уходил есть, блокируя двери и потом запуская систему очистки воздуха в каюте.

На третий день Кайло заметил след крови на полу освежителя. Мог ли не заметить его Хакс?

— Что с тобой? — Кайло нашел его в медицинском отсеке. В запертой палате. — Ты не скажешь?

— Уничтожь этот корабль вместе со мной, когда все закончится, — ответил Хакс. — И вызови помощь.

— Что с тобой? — повторил Кайло.

За прозрачной стеной Хакс снял шлем защитного костюма. И потянулся к застежке.

Там, где на его черепе оставалась кожа, расползались синие пятна — словно что-то пыталось вырваться сквозь плоть. Липкая муть тянулась от пустой левой глазницы, превращалась в бледную пленку на скуле и отваливалась засохшими белесыми чешуйкам, когда распухшее розовое веко пыталось моргать.

Правый глаз еще был на месте, но сразу под ним начинался металл. Высохшие темно-бурые нити мышц — и металл, металлические пластины до самой шеи.

Кожа на груди тоже бугрилась, расходилась пигментной желтизной по краям открытых ран, где острые грани ребер разрывали тело, меняли свою форму.

Часть правого плеча, стоило Хаксу шевельнуть рукой, медленно сползла вниз — тонкая кожа и густая бурая кровь. То, что осталось от крови.

То, что осталось от руки — это не было костью, не было клочьями мышц, не было человеком. Лезвием. От локтя и до запястья оно сверкало, а мелкие тонкие кости, из которых сплеталась кисть, медленно плавились, сливаясь в продолжение клинка.

Сине-красная рана от ребер и до пояса была прошита серебристыми полосами. И они двигались, меняя форму, срастались, разрывали кожу — кровь оставляла на них темный влажный след, но не останавливала.

— Уничтожь меня раньше, чем это произойдет, — тихо проговорил Хакс. Тем, что осталось от голоса.

Кайло мог видеть движение голосовых связок — под металлическим контуром челюсти, с которой исчезла кожа. Как и с шеи, как и с ключиц.

— Давно ты знаешь?

— Четыре дня я мог только предполагать. Сегодня это было не остановить. И раньше тоже, наверное.

— Ты не спросил меня.

— А что ты мог сделать? Поражение не остановить, Кайло. Только уничтожить. Это может затянуться на годы, а может убить меня сразу, но вирус останется. Я потеряю разум и буду опасен для тебя, если ты не сделаешь то, что должен.

Кайло ощутил, как впервые за долгие месяцы к нему тянется Сила. Много. Его.

И снова посмотрел на кожу, сквозь которую тянулся металл, на кости, сплавленные в лезвия, на лицо, где оставался только один глаз — с покрасневшим белком и слишком крупным зрачком.

На пересохшие губы — там, где плоть еще оставалась. Там, где сухие трещины заполнялись вязкой сукровицей.

— Я сделаю то, что должен. На это моей Силы хватит.

Стена рассыпалась сияющими осколками. Кайло шагнул в палату, оказался рядом и обнял Хакса.

Лезвия были острыми — настолько, что боль от ран растеклась не сразу. А потом затопила целиком. От глубокого пореза на ребрах — недавнего шрама, сквозь него — кровь хлынула по коже, еще горячая, еще живая. Второй порез — тоньше, точнее — задел скулу, когда Хакс поднял руку к лицу Кайло. Прикосновение рассекло мышцу. Соскоблило до самой кости. Металл задел зубы. Рот наполнился кровью. Своей и чужой. Боль прокатилась волной от рваной раны на лице, вцепилась в легкие. Потянулась к позвоночнику.

Кайло только сильнее прижимал к себе Хакса, погружая лезвия глубже. Не позволял оттолкнуть.

Боль давала Силу.

Сила могла сохранить их? Оставалось тянуться к ней, звать. Пока сердце еще бьется.

Хотя бы одно.

 

Второе солнце этой системы шло к закату. На крошечной планете никого не оказалось — только редкий лес, холодный ветер и тишина. И раны затянулись.

А они были?

Кайло протянул руку и поймал пожелтевший раньше времени лист. Как долго они здесь? Корабль, на котором прилетели, почти врос в землю. Не войти внутрь, створки заклинило ржавчиной. Не пройти ни к кабине, ни к каюте, ни к той комнате, на полу которой навсегда осталась мелкая прозрачная пыль.

А потом Кайло обернулся к Хаксу. Тот улыбнулся ему, холодный ветер растрепал длинные волосы, рыжие, как древесный лист, который Кайло сжимал в металлических пальцах.  


**Author's Note:**

> — рейтинг здесь исключительно за графичное физическое разрушение;  
> — технотвари — жертвы вируса, созданного Белией Дарзу. Под воздействием техновируса ткани живого существа превращались в металл, разум стирался до уровня подчинения приказу, который вел армию таких киборгов в бой.


End file.
